Shinra Zarzula
Shinra Zarzula is the proud and powerful owner of the Mera Mera no Mi, an ex-member of Strike_Team_6 and one of the corner stones of the marines fighting force no longer. Personality: Shinra is a very clumsy man but when push comes to shove or he gets really angry he becomes a force to be reckon with so far being known for microwaving a dying mothers head so that she could be with her dead daughter and burning a hole in a slavers skull because of what he tried to do to his best friend Albert, Hes also managed to take on fairly powerful foes even if there were multiple of them. Shinras personality changed a small amount after his dive with death he is a much more subtle man not jumping into fights as carelessly as he once had and thinking more on his work with medicine then his work with the dead he is started trying to collect all kinds of medical research But will not hesitate to kill anyone who wrongs him still being considered a powerful foe or even stronger friend. Backstory: Shinra's life started with the screams of his mourning father because a young lady named Vera who was known for her prowess in combat with her powerful fruit had died bringing Shinra into the world and her last words were “Your name shall be Shinra and I pass along to you my power.” Then she was gone, for Shinra he didn't understand growing up why is mum was so taboo all he knew was that he was never to mention his mother or his strange abilities. That caused Shinra and his father to move from village to village, town to town, and sea to sea. In his later life at about the age of 13 he had become a very sincere, confident and mysterious young man for those who would pass him on his travels with his father. In their travels Shinra and his father had become quite the rich group of men using Shinra's odd talents to gain money in all sorts of ways, but his father had become greedy and stubborn causing Shinra to start to wonder off and mess around with the other kids which always got him in trouble with his father. On one harsh day Shinra left on a walk it was raining hard and you could almost smell the storm rolling on the edge of the town but that storm wasn't the only thing on the edge of his town. A strange group of men in marine coats were looking for the boy so they could end his life and the reign of his strange ability. They came in with little remorse slaying and burning everything they could trying to find the boy, but they didn't know what he looked like so they went with destroying the town. As Shinra heard the screams of the people of his new town dying he ran home at a request from his father “Shinra if anything goes wrong come find me as fast as you can.” Shinra ran with all his might trying to find his father but as he got to his house all he saw was his father being dragged away in chains his father saw him as he was dragged off and yelled to his boy “NO RUN AWAY NOW IS NOT THE TIME IF YOU EVER WANT TO SAVE ME WAIT BIDE YOUR TIME AND COME TO ME WHEN YOU UNDERSTAND THE POWER YOUR MOTHER GAVE YOU AND THAT POWER IS THE DEVIL FRUIT MERA MERA NO MI NOW RUN MY SUN”. Since that day Shinra has waited, biding his time watching and waiting he even joined a group of marines called ST6 where he met his best friend Albert Günther. He also met a prince named Mikealo Spaghetti even other devil fruit users such as Blake of the 1000 Blades. He also met another young lady that had started to follow him called Charlotte she was dressed as a man on their first few meetings but eventually she showed her true self to Shinra. Together with a few other they saved a group of slaves from some awful slavers and on the island of Roma they helped their fellow marine the prince become a king and they fought together against the man known as Wolf. However, Shinra thought it was time he was done waiting he needed to move on away from the marines before they worked out who he was. Now was the time for him to become his own man for the first time in his life and now he would be doing it with his two great friends who had stuck with him through thick and thin. After being insulted by a lighthouse worker shinra went back and murdered the man and destroyed the lighthouse causing him to be removed from the marines and sent to impel down fortunately he escaped before they could send him away and has now joined the revolutionary army but after this his once great friend Albert had left his side. Later in shinras adventures he fought two pirates one named Goya he was a sword user and the other was Toshi who had a strange green substance that he could produce from his skin, Shinra won this battle between the tag team pirates but not to great loss at the end of his battle he walked away battered and bleeding into a forest where he lay by a tree waiting for his death then everything went dark and when he awoke he found that things had changed in quite a strange way he didn't seem to be the same as he once was he was him but at the same time he felt like there was something more to his every movement and every thought, more alarmingly he wasn't in the same place he had gone to die he was in a strange room filed with potions and ointments standing in one corner was an old crone who was mixing up a brew in a small pot shinra recognized the smell from when he was a child it was blood being boiled..his blood. What has happened to shinra why is he with this old lady and what is she doing with his blood? Attacks: SUN GODS BURST: three shots out of finger guns. Apollo's spear: heated up dagger used like a blow torch. RADIANT FIST OF THE SUN GOD RA: A punch propelled forward using flames. LOGI’S SALAMANDER: spiral of fire sent from his palms with cold fire in the middle and hot fire on the outer edge. SEARING PAIN OF THE SUN GOD RA: high level attack that can wipe out even a seaking. SVAROG'S FOLLOWERS: places stones in his intangible arms and fires the burning rocks out like bullets in a cone. Inventory: Relationships: Albert Günther: ex-best friend and the man that almost killed him. Members of Strike_Team_6: Shinra is unsure of how Strike Steam 6 took his leaving probably not well Grosh&Grom: Shinra hasn't seen much of Grom but Grosh saved his life when he was knocked into the ocean and together they also made a nice painting of some sort of caveman ball game. Charlotte: Shinra met this woman as a man when she was pretending to be a man to avoid judgment for being a woman in the marines then they became strong friends and she even often lets him use her powerful sword and they even joined the revolutionary army together when she helped shinra escape. Gil: Shinra met this man on a strange island of reversed personalities where they actually fought twice but later on shinra asked him to join his cause and kill him if he ever wavered in his conviction they have recently joined in a battle against some bounty hunters that were trying to claim shinra and charlottes bounties. Oni: Shinra met oni just after grosh joined him they havent spent much time together but they will join forces eventually. The Crone: A strange woman who has now made her way into shinras life how do they know each other and what does she have to do with his death. Axel & Kairi: two small children shinra met on an island and took them with him on his adventures to hopefully find a cure or way to prolong the young sick girls life. Luno: a man who seems to speak of devil fruit powers much too often and because of the amount of times they have bumped into eachother even shinra doesn't think he's fooling this man with his fake name and new look,shinra will keep an eye on this man in the coming months. Appearance: Shinra is a 6'6 tall young man with many scars from his fights. The thing people notice first in Shinra's look is Either his long sharp red hair that went down to his shoulders or his wary dark blue eyes that look as if they can see into your very soul. In the marines he was known for wearing a scruffy marine coat and pants and untied shoes but now after joining the revolutionary army he wears a pitch black suit and pants with a dark purple undershirt and black tie the shoes he wears also have very striking dark purple untied laces. Recently shinra has discarded his suit and shirt to reveal some of his new flesh and has placed his well crafted shoes in his pack he will put them back on when he returns to his original mission. Height changed to 7'2 after his death...Why? All of his scars and marks have been covered by his scaled skinCategory:Player Category:Revolutionaries